Monster Hunter: Blood of Dragons
by fooey27
Summary: Two friends. Two destinies. Shinra and Romeo search to discover their pasts as they hunt, share success stories, shed tears, and find love. Might have some slight adult themes to it. Explicit violence from hunting. HUMOR FILLED.


**Me: Hello readers! It's me again! Too bad if you read fatal resurrection (if I happen to keep it on), that's just a terrible story. Anyway, this is the story I'm working on right now with a friend, and I thought of posting it. Haha!**

**Shinra: Yep. There'll be plenty of hunts and the like.**

**Me: That there's Shinra, one of the protagonists.**

**Romeo: HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!?**

**Me: Oops, totally forgot about Romeo. He's the other protagonist. This'll be a pretty weird story to start with, but oh well! Get used to it; I'm weird. Oh yeah, DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THIS GAME, CAPCOM DOES. I AM SIMPLY A BADASS GAMER FAN OF THIS GAME.**

"And so class, for that reason…"

"Umm…teacher?"

"Not now Romeo."

Romeo leaned over to his childhood friend, Shinra. "Shinra," he whispered, "you see that?" Shinra looked up to see a giant wasp-like Vespoid buzzing toward the teacher. Everyone in the class looked away as a loud "ZAK" filled the room. Shinra looked back to see the teacher twitching on the tiled floor.

"I've got this," Romeo said, pulling a throwing knife out of his backpack. "Umm…Romeo," Shinra warned, "please be careful because you suck at-." However, before he could finish, Romeo threw the knife, only for the piece of metal to slip out of his fingers. He heard Shinra yawn and finish with, "*yawn*…throwing…." Shinra hit the ground, landing with a fairly loud "thunk" that sounded quite painful.

That was two years ago. Of course, Romeo was sent to detention, but here's where everything begins.

"I now commemorate you all to rank 1 hunters."

The crowd cheered and graduate hats flew all over the field. In the crowd, Shinra sighed with content, having graduated from Monster Hunter University. He felt a pat on the back as Romeo chuckled.

"Man, can this day get any better or what?"

Shinra was about to answer, but was interrupted by a loud roar. The cheering suddenly came to a halt as everyone began to scatter. Shinra and Romeo looked into the sky and saw a red blur that flew past them and skidded just in front of them.

"Rathalos!?"

The fire wyvern roared as it faced the two rookie hunters. "Let's go Shin!" Romeo ran to a graduation table, reaching down to take out his prized Black Katana Mk. 1 that he had snuck into the graduation party. Shinra gave himself a face palm as Romeo recklessly charged the fire wyvern, hopping onto it's back and getting lifted off the ground.

"Wah! Shinra! Help!" Romeo hung onto the wyvern's back shelling, desperately trying to hold on as the wyvern flew in vivid patterns. Shinra sighed as he suddenly pulled out a Hunting Bow I. He pulled back the string as he loaded an arrow covered in paralysis coating.

"I hope your being specific as to how you want down," Shinra said, letting the arrow soar into the sky. The arrow tip pierced it's belly, the paralysis immediately took effect as the wyvern nose-dived toward the ground with Romeo screaming like a little girl. A cloud of dust flew as the beast hit the ground, clearing away to show Romeo crawling away from the flailing wyvern.

The fire wyvern got back on its feet and roared, flames spouting out of its mouth. Romeo readied himself, only to get it in the back of the head.

"You idiot, stop it!"

Shinra felt a tug on his shirt, turning around to see Alice, a very close friend, and Ritsu, another friend that obviously had a crush on Romeo. Of course, he never bothered telling him even though they lived together. He sighed and said, "hold up Romeo, let's do this the harmless way." Romeo backed off, watching Shinra do what he did best; calming monsters down. He raised his hands and slowly approached the enraged monster. It roared, suddenly spitting a fireball at him. Shinra dodged, kneeling on the ground.

"Calm down," Shinra said gently, "calm down…it's alright. Return to your nest now." The wyvern's mouth stopped spewing flames as it stood up, stretched its wings, and flew away. Shinra sighed with relief, trying to calm his racing heart.

"Good job Shinra."

Shinra and Romeo turned to face the Guild chief, Lunis, who was also Ritsu's father. "Anyway," Lunis asked, "how did you manage to get your weapon in here?" He pointed to Romeo's Black Katana Mk. I. Romeo stuttered with words as Ritsu clobbered him. Shinra walked over to Alice, taking her hand and leaning on her, getting a returned reaction.

**Me: Haha! Prolouge is done!**

**Shinra: …pfft…**

**Romeo: What's so funny Shinra?**

**Shinra: You screamed like a girl.**

**Romeo: F*** YOU!**

**Me: Too bad you two, you're the protagonists. Can't have you two killing each other now. Anyway, Chapter 1 should be coming up soon. See ya! And if you complain, just tell me what I did wrong and I'll fix it in later chapters cuz I'm too lazy to go back into previous chapters.**


End file.
